The Merc and the Dweller
by Jenny5000
Summary: Sole wants to find her son more than anything but right now, all she needs is a distraction as Nick works and the opportunity presents itself as a boyish man. MacCready needs the cure for his son but can't seem to find it in him to go, but when a stranger comes along he starts to trust again and puts his faith in a weird women.
1. The Merc in the bar

The bar is cramped and smells like stale piss and sweat. Soft chatter under the jazz music and sultry singing voice from the beautiful women at the microphone. Her eyes drift over the patrons of the bar, most of them ghouls, the others are drifters looking tired and dirty, yet drunk happy, with rossy cheeks. Walking up to the bar she gets dirty looks, hushed rude mutters and some cat calls. She takes a seat at the bar, a Mr. Handy in a little bowler hat floats over. A smile crosses her face, cute. "You ordering something or just wasting my time?" He greets rudely with a thick Cockney accent, she loved this rude robot. "I'm looking for someone." She answers, but the robot turns away once she does. "Congratulations, join the rest of the chumps in the 'Wealth." "No, no. I mean in the bar. I'm looking for a MacCready." "Humff. Another low-life looking for that weasel, huh." His eyes bob towards her, narrowing. "He's in the back." "Great thanks, Botty, your my new favorite." She points at him with a grateful smile, making her way towards the 'VIP' room. "It's Charlie! Whitechapel Charlie! Oh whatever." He huffs after her, ultimately giving up. She walks down the hallway hearing light voices drift down it, a smooth, uncaring one catches her ear first. "I was wondering how long it would take your bloodhounds to track me down, Winlock." He taunts as she reaches the door way. Two broad shouldered men stood together, towering over another sitting in a chair. Even though she can't see his face, she knows it's him who had been talking. She pops her hip out to rest it and her shoulder on the door frame, deciding it was best to watch from afar, get involved if needed. "It's been almost three months... don't tell me you're getting rusty. Should we take this outside?" The man with buzzed red hair, who must have been Winlock holds up friendly hands, answering in a deep soothing voice. "It ain't like that. I'm just here to deliver a message." The man in the chair stands face poking between the other men's shoulders, a disturbed look on his face. "In case you forgot, I left the Gunners for good." She grins to herself, it looked like he was the little brother having a tantrum... wait, Gunner? "Yeah, I heard." Winlock scowls, at least that's what it looks like from her only seeing his profile. "But you're still taking jobs in the Commonwealth. That isn't going to work for us." The young man rolls his eyes. "I don't take orders from you..." his words hitch for a second when his eyes final spot her, but he shakes his head, focusing back on the brutes in front of him. "Not anymore. So why don't you take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can." She smirks, biting her bottom lip to subdue the urge to laugh. She liked this little brat already. The man next to Winlock clutches his fist, glancing over at his partner. "What?!" He spits. "Winlock, tell me we don't have to listen to this shit..." Winlock raises a hand, silencing him: much to the mans dismay. "Listen up, MacCready." He growls, MacCready focuses on fixing his green army type hat, making Winlock more angry, hissing out his next words. "The only reason we haven't filled your body full of bullets is that we don't want a war with Goodneighbor." He pokes a meaty finger into MacCready's chest, causing him to sway a little. "See, we respect other people's boundaries... we know how to play the game. It's something you never learned." A devilish grin marries MacCready's face, planting his hands on his hips with a proud stance. "Glad to have disappointed you." Winlock snickers. "You can play the tough guy all you want. But if we hear you're still operating inside Gunner territory, all bets are off. You got that?" "You finished?" MacCready snaps, falling back into his chair. "Yeah... we're finished. Come on, Barnes." They turn heading her way for the door, Winlock giving her a warning look as Barnes shots daggers. She steps aside, putting a foot behind the other, doing a half curtsy, half bow, gesturing towards the door. "Ladies." She coos, with a sickening sweet smile. "Why you little..." "Barnes." Winlock snaps, making him stop from turning on heel to punch her face in. "Yeah keep on walking bitch." She whispers loud enough to be heard. Barnes muscles tighten, but walks on behind Winlock. She glances towards MacCready who now had a bottle of moonshine in hand, and takes a decent sip from it; all he was missing was a cigar and he'd be a perfect grumpy old man. "Look, lady. If you're preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun... then maybe we can talk." She lets out a small laugh, grabbing the arm chair opposite of him pushing it close. She jumps into the seat, sitting cross legged. MacCready straightens, and shifts uncomfortably in his chair, taking another swing of his bottle. "I wouldn't say I'm very religious." She leans forward, resting her cheeks on the palm of her hands and elbows on her knees. "And friends are over rated. I'm looking for hire. But first, why don't you tell me who those guys were." He sighs setting his bottle down, crossing one of his lanky legs over the other. "A couple of morons looking to climb the ladder of success by stepping on everybody else on the way up." He points a long finger upwards with his words. "You shouldn't be surprised though, that's how it goes when you run with the Gunners." "Hmm. Sounds like you can handle yourself, but I worry about those guys throwing a wrench in the works." He scoffs, straitening his hat again. "If you're worried about Winlock and Barnes, don't be. They couldn't kill a squirrel with a rocket launcher." They both give out a giggle at the thought, but MacCready's smile fades right away, trying to be all 'business'. He gives her a weird look. "Now what about you? How do I know I won't end up with a bullet in my back?" "You can't. All I can give you is my word.. and a bunch of caps.. my aim is really bad though so no promises." He lets out a hit of a grin. "Bunch of caps, huh? Okay, hotshot. Price is 250 caps... up front. And there's no room for bargaining." She stares at him wide eyed. She was joking about the 'bunch of caps' line. "Your fucking with me?" She laughs, but his stony gaze turns her to a more serious tone. "Everything's negotiable, sweetheart. Would you take 200?" She bats her eyelashes at him, a slight pink colour raises to his neck. He takes a minute to ponder the request. "You drive a hard bargain, but you just bought yourself an extra gun. All right, boss... let's get out of here." "Ooo. I like the sound of boss. I'll explain what's happening on our way out." She stands, placing the chair to its rightful place, and turns to meet MacCready at the door, who now had a sniper rifle strapped to his back and booze bottle hanging loosely between his fingers. "Bye, Charlie! Thank you!" She waves wildly as she coos to the robot across the bar, he ignores her. "You two friends, huh?" MacCready jokes behind her. "Oh yes definitely." She chuckles bouncing up the stairs. "If he could flip me off he would have." He lets out a boyish giggle as he swings open one of the doors as she grabs the other. The smell of stale booze, blood and trash fill her nose, making her stomach turn, the burning sun scratching at her face. "Nothing says welcome like urine soaked garbage." MacCready chimes, putting his hand to his nose to mask some of the smell. "No worse than the bar." "At least the bar had booze." She shields the sun from her eyes taking in her surroundings, it was mid-day and this time of year the sun sets at six sharp, it would take three days time to get back to sanctuary and with the sun setting earlier than usual it would be better to do something close by than try to make it home. "So what's the plan, Boss?" "Oh I was joking about the 'Boss' thing; call me Sole." He gives her an odd look but only shrugs his shoulders. "As for the plan, it's too late to make it back to any of my settlements so I have a job we can do. It should be quick and easy, with good pay." "Sounds fun." He says dryly. "What is it?" "A little job for the Mayor. He wants me to check out Pickmans gallery." MacCready gives her a wide-eyed stare, and she can see the gears in his head turning. "Pickman's? No, no, no. That place is bad news." She smiles innocently up at him, giving a soft punch to his shoulder. "Oh, come on it will be fun!" She gives a cheeky smile and skips ahead of him to the exit of Goodneighbor. "Unless your too scared." MacCready mumbles to himself and stomps over meeting her at the door. "Fine, but at the first hint of trouble we leave." She waves her hand absent mindedly at him, she hears a huff but ignores him, how bad could it possible be? It's just a gallery.


	2. The Insane artist

MacCready follows slowly behind her, keeping a wary eye on the short women in front of him. Her strange joyous demeanor, off

putting to him, she had a care free step like no one would shot at her any second. If he was going to die he didn't want it to be from her

care free stupidity. She pauses up ahead at a two way stop, looking down both road options, her brow tightening. Pointing in what she

thinks is the right direction, staring down at her Pipboy. "This way I think." She whispers, sighing he follows, the feeling that they

were actually lost sinking deep within him. She pauses again, pulling Pipboy closer and squinting, then looks up at a building.

"This is it." She states, sounding not very confident. "There's no door." He retorts, looking over the moderate building, the windows so

busted and dusty there was no way to see inside, the bricks that covered it faded, and chipping. "I see that." She says calmly,

clicking away at her Pipboy. "John put the mark here." "John?" "Sorry, Hancock." He raises an eyebrow as she continues to tap away.

"If this isn't the entrance here, then it has to be on a different side. All lot of more, 'exclusive'-" She raises her hands, making air

quotes. "-places, restaurants, museums, art galleries, etcetera, etcetera; would have entrances at the back." Both of their heads swing from

side to side looking for an sign to the back, but all the buildings were too compact, no spaces, or alley ways. "Let's backtrack and walk

around." "What?" He looks at the sky and groans. "The sun will be down soon, within 20 minutes, and backtracking will take at least half

an hour." "Don't be a pussy." She says smiling at him, before turning and walking back. his lip puffs out and brows furrow, now he had to

prove himself father to her? Why did he care? He wasn't a pussy! he stomps after her, holding his beloved sniper closer to him.

As MacCready predicted it took them half an hour to go back, the darkness firmly setting in, the darkness of the in-between, not yet night,

but no longer day, the only way of seeing, is the weak light from the Pipboy. A soft chill entering the air, making them able to see their

breath, and him shiver to no end. She of course had a bomber jacket in her endless void of a bag. it takes them over an hour to finally

hear voices bitching in loudly. "It's fucking cold, why do we need to be out here?" Complains a rough males voice. "Stop bitching!" Snaps

a female. "Why! I'm freezing my ass off, and for what? Guarding a stupid fucking door." "I said quite bitching." Grabbing his forearm she

pulls him to the wall closest to the door and the two raider, but out of the glaring light and view of the arguing morons. She pops her

head around the corner and back, leaning in close so he could hear her whisper. "Okay here's the plan: you stay over here, and I'll go to

the other side, when I give the signal, shoot the one with the face paint, I'll get the one in the helmet." She gives him a second to run

everything through his head, making sure he caught everything. He gives her a thumbs up, which she returns with a smile. She disappeared to

the darkness and reappears a second later, a rifle in her ready. She holds up three fingers. Two. One. She slips her hand down signalling

to go. Her shot goes off first, his ringing in right after, a moment of gurgled pain, then silence. They wait a second longer, when no

foot steps or voices are heard, she emerges. "Good shot." She breaths, pointing to the painted face one, a red hole in the middle of his

forehead. "Not so bad yourself." He grins, her bullet was sloppy but still made it's point through the glass of the mask. She tries to give

him a dirty look but her smirk betrays her. she flicks her head towards the red door as she walks to it herself, gently opening it, it

lets out a small whining creek. she whines, but its not heard over more loud raiders on the inside. "You think we're going to caught this

Pickman psycho?" Asks a male voice, who was crowded in the corner with a few others, in so tight they couldn't see Her, or MacCready

standing at the doorway. Grabbing him by the collar she drops down quickly, dragging him with her, without thinking he goes to chew her out

but stops when she puts a finger to her lips. She -of course- was right, couldn't risk making any noise who knows how many raiders were

hiding out in here, so he settles on giving her a dirty look. She pulls something out of her bag and ushers him to the next room.

"The slippery bastard got away before, but Slab would leave a man breathing after he's hunted our crew." Say a new male voice, a dark

bite to it, sending a wave of chills through MacCready's skin. She throws something and a small ball soars gracefully throw the air,

ringing twice against the ground and rolling in between them. "I heard Pickman skinned Roy alive after he snatched 'im, let the rats get at

'im. Gives me the creeps - What the fuck was that?" Another male voice rings, then the sound of an explosion mixed with surprised shouts

of pain. "The hell was that!" Calls a voice from above, stomping feet seeming to come from all directions. She pulls out a mine and places

it the door on the far side of the room. "Okay we'll go out that way, check for anyone, then make our way up stairs." She says more to

herself, but he nods in agreement anyways, replacing his sniper with a light 10mm. They pop around the corner, slowly going down the

stretching hallway, at the end of it all four men are dead, with two more doorways, she places another mine. Each step squeaks under his

weight, as he tries to take it slow, she instead rush's up at the speed of light, making no noise till she gets to the top of the steps

firing shot after shot into an enemy he can't see. He joins her at the top helping her finish off the last two men hiding in the breaking

down rooms, the walls half torn down, and many holes in the floor, ducking behind tables and hospital tables laid with dead raiders.

This Pickman guy was really off-putting to him. He looks over to see more stairs as the mines downstairs go off human and non-human yelps

sound. She smiles smugly at him and makes her way up the next set of stairs, him hot on her tail, killing the last two men wondering up

there. "I'm going to check for stuff on the guys on the main level, you can check the guys on the second floor. We'll split what we

found when we're done here." She looks around a little nervously that he understand all too well, this place was creepy as all hell,

wondering around here by ones self wasn't ever inviting. Having to keep one eye out made it harder to search body's and finding a weird

letting that said: Pickman was here. Find me if you dare. with a big red heart that could only be drawn with blood. "Hey!" He jumps out of

his skin, dropping the letter, turning on heel to see her entering the room looking at something in her hands.

"What the fu- hell is wrong with you!" He snaps, she waves him off. "Sorry, sorry. i found a tape, called: Message to Jack." "And?"

"Just listen." She put the tape into her Pipboy and hitting play, a moment of static coming through before a scared, gargled voice.

"Slab! It's me. I found out what happened to the old scouts who went missing up by the old art gallery. Their… their dead, Slab.

I.. I'm looking at a god damn painting of Cal's body... Oh God.. What the hell did he do to them?" There's a pause then the soft sound of a

man humming happily to himself. "Who the hell is there?" Shouts the raider, making the humming stop. "Admiring my collection?" Says the

happy man, coolly. "I'm afraid it's not completed. Soon though." "Stay away from me you, Psycho!" Gargles the raider, followed but a light

laugh. "Yes! Just like that, hold that expression on you face." The tape abruptly ends and pops back out. "Jesus." MacCready breaths, as

she puts it in her pocket. "Lets search up stairs." She says in a soft voice, taking a deep breath, sticking close to his side now.

Slowly checking each room for anything they can find, both scared to move on. "Hey look at this." She calls over to him in the last room,

standing by a broken wall holding a battered up teddy bear. She points inside the room, he walks over to take a look. A Long empty dusty

room with a brilliant red light glowing giving an eerie atmosphere. "Cool, a creepy room." He says blandly, she gives him a look.

"It's in behind the walls, and with a light in here probably means he uses this way to get around. So, I say we go this way."

"Or we take a way that isn't falling apart and closing in on us." She takes a second to think. she smiles at him. "Lets go."

She bends down grabbing the side of the hole in the floor dropping herself to the ground below with an "oof." He looks over the edge to

see her smiling stupidly to herself as she laid on her back on the ground. "Be careful." She jokes, he rolls his eyes dropping himself

down next to her the impact making his knees wobble. A few steps more and a larger and deeper hole stands in their way. He looks over at

her. "No." "What else are we going to do? Climb back up?" He groans. "Help me down?" "How will I get down?" "We'll find a way." She holds

out her hands and he takes them, something from her touch makes his skin shiver, her hands so small in his large ones. Taking a deep breath,

she eases herself over the edge, grip tightening in his as he dangles her over the hole. He lowers her as far as possible before releasing

her. She falls to the ground with another "Oof!" and stays down for a second. She looks up after a minute, and gives a thumbs up.

He gives a breath of relief. She looks around, standing, walking around the small area. "It's empty... I.. I could catch you."

"What? No you can't! Just step aside." Taking deep breaths he leans over, extending his arm out as far as he can so his body would be

closer. Closing his eyes he drops, taking a small free fall before hitting the floor, making his legs give out and fall on his face.

"MacCready!" He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" "Yea." He says pushing himself up, a small trickle of blood

coming from his nose. "I'll live." "Guess I was wrong about him using this area." "Just a bit." She helps him to a stand,

eyeing his bleeding nose. he whips the blood away with his sleeve. "It's fine." He assures her, she nods, walking over and easily

dropping down the last hole, he follows in to an open room. In the middle of the room a large painting with many decaying hands reaching

upwards to an eye. "Oh, great. Thanks for the nightmare fuel." MacCready says, walking away down the new set of steps.

"If this place wasn't so creepy and smelling of death I may have liked it." He raises an eyebrow at her, but continues on though a new

broken wall and long corridor. "Oh, Pickman!" Calls out a mocking voice. "You can't hide forever, you sick bastard." A single raider in

the next room is easily taken down after his small rant, so they can make their way down some small ledges into a small stone arch way

onto another larger ledge. The pathway broken, the only way down is to jump down to the another platform then the ground.

He jumps down to the platform with ease, Sole on the other hand looks over nervously. She takes a few steps back to get a running start,

then leaps a little to short, her heel hanging over the edge. Swinging her arms around frantically to get balance, he grabs her arm

pulling her up beside him. She sighs in relief, nodding at him in a way of thanks. Both make ease with the jump to the ground, entering a

flooded area, new raiders talking loudly on walkways up above. They go through the confusing watery maze, killing raider after raider,

each corridor going to a more confusing platform, or room, and over a thin wire of pipes. All of it leads to a short hallway next to thick

pipe making it tricking to maneuver down. "Finally got you, Pickman." A gruff male sounds, as they reach the end of the hall which leads

off into another platform. "Thought you could hunt and torture our people to your heart's content?" They look over the edge to see Slab

pointing a gun point blank at Pickman's chest. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." MacCready sighs, he wouldn't have to make contact with

the freak Pickman, He was perfectly content with letting Slab take his shot and end this nightmare. Sole however had different plans.

She lifts her rifle back up in one sec and the next Slab's head had disappeared. "What?" rings one raider. "No!" Yells the other, she

takes quick aim again, hitting both of them in the chest, both making gurgle noises as they fall to the ground. Both he and Pickman

look over at her in shock awe, MacCready had trouble wrapping his head around what just happened. She hopes off, landing gracefully,

her happy carefree demeanor from before disappearing into a stone-cold one. With her rifle up she approaches Pickman. Clutching his

side Pickman smiles. "Whoff. That was close, thank you." She hums in response as MacCready finally joins by her side, steadying his

aim just as her. He was waiting for her signal to finally kill this maniac. "Those people deserved worse than death." Her arm twitches

for a second before she slightly lowers her weapon. "Why did they want you so badly?" She asks, his smile widens.

"A small disagreement. They objected to my hobby of collecting their heads." He pulls something from his pocket. "Let me repay you."

She eyes his hand suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?" She asks wearily, he holds up a hand a key hanging from a finger.

"A gift, nothing more. If you visit my house again, look deep within my painting "Picnic for Stanley" and you will find my gratitude."

He holds his arm out with a winces, sliding the key down his finger till he's holding it in between his middle finger and thumb.

"You'll need this." She leans in a little closer and snatches the keys from his hand. "Um, thanks." She says, backing up again,

he nods and walks away disappearing into darkness. "Let's go." She backs away slowly, then turns making a fast pace towards the large dark

entrance, like a gaping mouth waiting for an innocent creature to enter so it can eat. He follows loosely behind, climbing the ladder after

her into a broken down house, the sun just peeking up over the horizon, they were stuck in there the whole night. As they walk back to the

red door, anger slowly bubbling through him. She removes the painting from the wall back inside revealing a safe, she fits the key in,

turning it three times till it finally clicks and opens. She pulls out a few boxes of ammo that were half empty, a small sack of caps,

a small sharp precision knife with Pickman's name carved into the hilt of it, a piece of raiders armor, and finally she pulls out a note.

Her eyes dart across the lettering, and her grip tightens on the note, her eyes dart again and again reading the small line over and over

to herself, her brows tightening, frown deepening. He looks over her shoulder to read it as well. It read "Thanks, Killer." With another

blood drawn heart. He shakes his head. "I can't believe you left him alive." He says bitterly. "Whatever." She says as bitterly as him,

shoving the letter in her bag. "I just didn't want another death on my hands" "Do you know how many are on his!" "Only raiders!"

"What's the difference?" "Do you know how much blood i have on my hands now? since I resurfa -" She stops for a second looking shocked at

her own words, but shakes her head. "If I'm going to have any blood on my hands, I'd rather it be tainted. right now he's not a problem.

If he stops killing raiders and goes for different game, then, and only then will I go after him." She huffs, turning on her heel,

MacCready watches her stomp off and out the door. "Tainted blood" ringing through his head. Everyone had to kill someone out here,

for defence, to stay alive. But that's not what she meant. He knew that's not what she meant. She meant those who do it for fun, or joy, those

who are ordered to, those who are paid. He bows his hat over his eyes, stomach twisting as he grabs his sniper, exiting the door as well.


	3. Impressed

The walk back is fast and quiet, she didn't bother trying to come up with something to talk about. The mission was longer and harder than

she thought it would be. They reach the neon glow of Goodneighbor in no time, entering the town and making a B-line to the large home of

John Hancock. As they enter she looks over to MacCready. "Stay here, I'll be fast." He gives her a weird look but shrugs, and leans

against the door frame. She hops up the stairs and pauses at the entrance to his room and knocks a pattern on the door frame. Hancock sits

up with a start, a lazy smile marrying his face when his unfocused, beady black eyes land on her.

"How's my little scout doing? You find out what's happening at Pickman Gallery?" He asks, moving to sit on the couch properly, she let's

out a laugh, walking into the room. "Where do I even start?" She goes to the couch opposite of his, perching herself atop the arm rest,

folding her arms. "You know why they called it the Pickman Gallery?" He looks at her in dazed confusion.

"No... that was the point of the whole job, remember? What are you trying to say?" A hot blush creep up her neck, but she ignores it.

"God, it was awful... Pickman was a serial killer. He was using dead bodies for his... art..." Her voice pauses, thinking back to the note

that weighted heavy in her bag. "Thanks, Killer." Those two words swimming around in her head, filling her with doubt and regret.

"Whoa..." Hancock eyes widen as he sits up. "Seriously? That's... messed up... even for this town..." He takes his hat off placing it on

his knee.

"I'll put the word out to avoid the place. Good work. You ended up in the abyss, but you crawled back in one piece. Here's your money."

He holds out a fair size money bag which she takes with a grateful smile. "Thanks." "Be safe out there, Sole." She nods. "You too, John."

He freezes for a second but gives a huge smile immediately after. She goes back down the steps, waving the little bag at MacCready.

"I could use a drink, you?" He Chuckles. "Always." He responds holding the door open for her. "Hey, Ham." She greets the well dressed

ghoul, when she enters the bar under Hancock's home name: The third rail. The same place she found MacCready.

"Hey, darling. Go on down, no starting any trouble." The last part was directed towards MacCready, who gives an innocent smile. She then

greets her favorite British bot to order drinks, as MacCready places a song request with the beautiful Magnolia. As soon as she gets the

drinks, a upbeat jazz tune plays and a sultry voice joins it soon after. She walks into the back which was marked as the V.I.P place,

MacCready has already taken back his position in his chair; slouched back with his long legs crossed over each other, his hat now off and

hanging on his sniper which leaned behind his chair. Chestnut puffy hair reaching up and around, framing his face in just a way making him

look like a young boy. She pulls a table to sit just in front of him and sets down two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, and pulls the

chair opposite of his up. "So." MacCready pipes up as she pours a bit of liquid in each class. "So?" She inquires.

"You impressed yet? I told you I was a damn good shot." He swishes the liquid in his glass, looking over at her with a cocky grin.

She's tempted to say she hadn't noticed, or that she could give him lesions, but decides not to piss off the person that's watching her

back, so she goes with what she thinks. "Actually, I'm quite impressed." His grin widens as he sips from the glass.

"Yeah... I thought you might be." Her own smile grows as she shakes her head, and lets the age whiskey burn its way down her throat

wincing a little making his laugh. "I'm completely self-taught, you know. Picked up a sniper rifle when I was ten and I never looked back."

Her heart squeezes a little, no one should be killing at that age, hell she was having trouble now and she was twenty-one.

"Always thought it was smarter to hit my targets at long range. I mean, why take chances, right?" He bounces his right foot off his knee

and leans forward, face going a little dreamy. "Besides, I had to come up with every trick in the book to survive the Capital Wasteland."

He grabs the bottle topping off his glass, she's heard others talk about the Capital Wasteland before, it sounded like a dark place were

most didn't really go for the better. "I'm sure your parents were thrilled about your hobby." She jokes, trying to lift the now somber

mood that settled over the room. "Never knew my parents." Shit. He looks down at his glass and shrugs.

"Lived underground in a place called Little Lamplight with a bunch of other kids. Left there when I was around sixteen. We kind of had a

policy there... no adults. When you were sixteen, you packed up and left. I know it sounds crazy, but having adults was something we

couldn't trust." "How could a bunch of kids survive without help?" A knowing smile crosses his face, it was she knew herself, the smile

you got when you thought of home, or family. A fleeting thought or feeling.

"Everyone pulled their own weight. Just like a colony you'd find anywhere, we all had our designated jobs and we watched each others backs."

He laughs a little at his own thoughts. "Can you believe I was actually the mayor for a while? Me? Crazy, I know." She smiles with a shrug.

"Makes sense, I suppose." "Nothing makes sense anymore. You just roll with the punches." He waves a hand in the air, setting down his

empty glass, going for the bottle again. "Anyway, when I hit sixteen, I ended up wandering the Capital Wasteland for a while. I took the

odd job here and there, but things were pretty hot with the Brotherhood of Steel running the show. So I hitched a ride with a caravan and

made my way north until I ended up here." He pauses for a second, looking her over, then downs his whole glass before continuing.

"Made a pretty decent name for myself before I heard that the Gunners needed some sharpshooters. Biggest mistake of my life.

They were animals. Killed anything that moved if it got in their way. I went with it for a while, because the caps were good.

But, I dunno, I guess it started to catch up with me... so I quit." "Was it difficult to get out?" He shrugs.

"Kind of, they don't make much easy, you know. And with that it pretty much brings us to now. So there you have it, my whole life in a

nutshell." She sets down her own glass and leans forward on the table, resting her chin on the backs of her hands.

"Sounds like the road can be a lonely place... until you meet someone to share it with." A blush spreads from behind MacCready's ears, he

clears his throat a few times, distracting his hands with the glass. "I..." He clears his throat again, tripping over what to say.

"Well, I never thought of it that way." He shakes his head and reaches for the bottle to only find it now empty, they made their way

through it faster then they thought. "Maybe that's why I feel so comfortable telling you all of this." His eye caught hers for a second

and there's a small blip in time, making both of their cheeks go warm. She mental blames the whiskey.

"Look, I know I tend to be a pain in the ass... I mean, I know I tend to be arrogant and I come off like I want to be alone... Nothing

could be further from the truth. Being alone scares the heck out of me. Now that we've been traveling together for a few days,

I'm beginning to realize how much I missed having someone I could depend on." He looks away shyly.

"Well, that's all I had to say. Hope you got something out of all that. I know I did." "Thanks, MacCready. I'm glad you trust me enough."

He nods, and she looks down at her hands. "I feel like I should tell you a bit about myself as well." "You don't have to, Boss."

"Call me Sole, and I want too." He sits back with a nod, so she racks her brain on what to say.

"I was born on November seventh, twenty fifty-six. I watched the bombs drop on October thirty-first, twenty seventy-seven. I was put into

cryogenic storage, or a better way to put it, I was frozen for a little over two hundred years, released five or so months ago.

I first became the General of the Minute men, then a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel. Using both of then to find someone in the

Commonwealth, and now I'm looking for something, an organization, I guess. So, that brings us here, and that the light version." She takes

a deep breath after finishing, look up at him. He stares back, looking dumbfounded, and a total loss for words. "Okay...… okay.."

He blinks a few times. "That definitely explains a few things. So, um.. what's this organization you're looking for?" "The Railroad." He laughs

and shakes his head. "That's just an old tale, they don't actually exist." She rolls her eyes, expecting him to think that. She rummages

through her bag when she finally finds the tape and throws it at him. "Not to this tape, or our family friendly doctor, Amari." He turns

the tape over in his hands a few times, but shakes his head again. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." "Your kind of a dick." "That's rude."

"And?" He smiles, tossing the tape back over. "We should go to the Inn. I'm excited, tomorrow we can go to the memory den. There's a few

things I want to go through again, it won't take that long." He nods, standing and fixes the table. She corrects the chair and they head off

to the inn, buying the only room available. "Hey, one more thing." He says, shutting the door. "Who are you looking for?" Her hands freeze

over the clips on her armor. "My son…" The room becomes eerily quiet, she finishes with her armor, grabbing a dirty, scratchy blanket from

her bag, going to the bed. "Goodnight, MacCready."


	4. New friend

Hello! I haven't really done an author's note before, but I just want to apologize. I got a comment about how I do - or don't do - paragraphs.

I know I should do them, but it always skips my mind. So I'd like to say thank you for the comment and that I will fix this, so you will

have a better time reading. Knowing at least one person is reading makes me so happy, thank you to everyone who has read this, my writing

style is a little weird, but I enjoy it nonetheless. I'll keep working on chapters, and if you have any questions or suggestion please

feel free to ask, I won't get upset or anything, I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks again.

Her words sing around in his head all night, and the next morning, my son. The pain in her words, sounding so familiar, his own son's fate

hanging just over his head. His head swims as he looks around the Memory Den, a single man sat in one of the pods, Irma had disappeared

somewhere. It felt lonely. "Hey, Irma, darling, could you..." An old ghoul sticks his head outside the door, stopping when she doesn't come

into view, his sight sets on MacCready. "W-where's, Irma?" MacCready shrugs. The ghoul frowns, and tucks his head back in, leaving the door

half open, his voice softly traveling out the door.

"Making new friends?" Sole jokes beside him, making him jump. "God when did you get there?"

"Not too long ago, come on let's say hi. I never knew someone lived in there." "No, wait..." She ignores him

skipping to the door, and knocking lightly. "It's open." She opens the door, and he follows with a dramatic sigh. The ghoul looks up with a

smile which she returns, just as brightly as the ghouls. "Hey, what you doing in here?" "Hiding." He laughs a little to joyfully.

"What do you mean?" MacCready asks, the ghouls strand red eye's slid over to connect with his, his gleeful smile never breaking.

"Goodneighbor's crazy. Thefts, m-murders, worse. Sometimes you just got to escape a little to make it through the day."

"I hear you, it's a mess out there." "Its rough in the best of days. b-but now..." His eyes drift off, but she shakes his head setting his

eye's on Sole again. "You ever listen to the Silver Shroud? That's who we need. No matter how bleak things got he'd save the day.

A wide smile crosses her face and her eyes light up. "My family and I used to listen to every new episode."

"You mean, when they first aired? How? The last broadcast was hundreds of years ago." This time her smile fades, as she shuffles uncomfortable

"I... I was in cryogenic storage for a... long time. I only just woke up."

MacCready stared at her, why was she telling this random ghoul? Why did he have the right to know? She could have lied,

change the subject, why? The ghouls eyes light up. "Oh man, that's amazing. You're just like Mister Abominable from episode 83."

"Wasn't he... a cave man?" She giggles. "Yeah, that's the one. They found him in an iceberg off the harbor. Boy, if you just woke up.

The world these days, must take some getting used to." "How'd you get used to... everything?" The ghoul shrug, fiddling with his hat.

"Mainly I focused on survival. It got real bad after the bombs fell. For a long while... I tried not to think of the good old days.

Just too painful. But it's all we got now, so we got to try and make it better. I got a question for you." "Okay, shoot."

A dreamy look waves across ing face as he raises his hands to move them around in the air. "What if the Silver Shroud was real? With his

black trench coat and gleaming silver submachine gun?" "I think that would be pretty cool."

The ghoul straightens in his chair. "I got a plan to bring him to life. So he can fight bad guys and give the rest of us a symbol of something

better." "Good on you for trying to make the world better." "This has to be a joke." MacCready pipes up, sole glares at him. "Tell me this is a joke."

She waves him off and focuses back on the happy ghoul. "I just have to do something, you know?" He says to MacCready. No, no he didn't know,

why bother? Everyone will just leave or betray you so why try to make it better, to him it's pointless.

"I've built my own custom machine gun. Even better than the one in the show. But to make this work, i still need the most important piece.

The genuine Silver Shroud costume herself. And they actually got one, here in Boston. They made it for the TV show. Will you help?"

She takes a few seconds to respond, her mind in other places. "I'll get the costume for you." The ghoul jumps up and grabs her hand shaking

it over and over. "You're going to do this? For real? Thank you." She pats his arm and he relises, sitting back down.

"Before the bombs fell, they were filming the Silver Shroud pilot over at Hubris Comics. So that's where you'll find it. You're the best."

She nods, walking back into the larger room, then out in Goodneighbor. "We're not really doing this, right?" "Of course we are!" She says

happily, walking with large strides. He grumbles under his breath. He took this job to get out of Goodneighbor, not continuously come back.

This place has already worn it's welcome for him, he needed a break, but she was the boss. The Commonwealth seemed oddly quiet today, only

a few gun shots in the distant, she looks down at her pipboy, which the knob, and clicking at something. There's static for a second then

the pathetic voice of Travis braking through, whining about something the Minute men have done.

"Do you have to turn that on?" "Yes." He rolls his eyes, as an up beat song comes on. Her head starts to bob and her hips sway as she walk,

muttering the song under her breath. A grin threatens his face, but he fights it off. She was being dangerous, way too carefree - yet again.

When will she learn to just lay down low? When she's dead?

It takes a few hours for them to find the place, a small jolt of joy speeds through MacCready. He loved comics, his Grognak the barbarian

collection was almost complete, and he'd do anything to get the last few. They both bounce down the steps like excited little kids, entering

the blue door. Inside the store was stiff, all the shelves empty, with dozens of burn comics covering the ground. His lip pops out in a pout,

what bullshit! She sighs, clicking off the radio, but instead of silence, there's small hisses, and growls. MacCready's body freezes, blood running cold.

No, not them. Not now.


	5. Comic shop

The groans are bone chilling, sending bumps down her skin. She turns to tell MacCready to stay quiet, but stops short. His face was as white as a sheet, sniper rifle shaking in his hands. "MacCready?" She whispers, but her whisper echos in the dead room, angry and erratic growls getting closer. Before she can turn around, a large hand grabs her shoulder, pulling her over. A few gunshots go off, and her eyes open, coming face to face with the door.

She looks over her shoulder to see his tall frame standing there, softly shaking, then she looks around him to see ghouls on the ground a few dead, others looking around wildly their legs gone. "Um, MacCready?" He walks to the ones remaining alive, putting well placed bullets into their heads. "Are you alright?" He ignores her, continuing down the small aisles stepping over a fallen book shelves.

She watches him for a few seconds, and follows begrudgingly. They crept through the bottom level, everything was covered in layers of dust, only shuffle marks from the ghouls are clear. Finding the stairs sends a ting of annoyance, more growls and moans floating down. She finds a larger piece of wood and toss it up the stairs, it bangs against something and angry hisses sounds with fast pace stomping. Then she grabs a grenade, pulling the pin and tossing it up and the pin behind her at MacCready.

MacCready cursed at her from behind, as she clambers up the stairs. All the ghouls lay dead in a pile, looking around it's easy to tell that it's been abandoned for a long while. A small stage sits in the right corner, a backdrop of a torn city skyline resting on it, sitting in front is a mannequin with the Silver Shroud costume. "Yes! Now we can get out of this hell hole." MacCready bellows, as he makes a quick pace over to the costume and pulling at the fabric, trying to pull it off the mannequin.

A deep growl comes from behind the back drop, and green light shines through the holes with movement of a body. "Wait, get back over here." He stops pulling at the costume, fabric clutched in one hand, his eyes look over to me. The glowing ghoul stumbles from behind the skyline, spotting MacCready standing beside the fake Silver Shroud and lunges.

It hits the mannequin knocking it and MacCready over, the sniper that was resting on his shoulder by the strap slides off and claters to the floor. He doesn't seem to notice as he looks terrified at the ghoul, which is trying to get back on its feet, he starts to shuffles back with his arms, pushing away with his feet. The glowing one regains its upright position, MacCready continues to skitter backwards, his head hits her knee and it finally puts her body into gear, pulling her out of the trance she was stuck in.

Her hand tightens around the 10mm in her hand, and points it at the advancing ghoul, she fires, once, then twice, then a third time. The ghoul slows a little but doesn't stop, she takes a deep breath and aims and fires, going straight through its forehead and it final collapses a foot away. They both stay where they are for a second, MacCready's heavy breathing slowly calming, he's the first to move, standing and brushing himself off picking up his sniper. Her eyes stay on him as he walks over to lean on a wall, eyes focused on the floor.

She decides to leave it for now, getting him to talk it out later, she searches the ghoul, finding some caps and ammo. She looks at the mannequin now on the floor, the head broken off and rolled a few inches away. She carefully pulls the costume off, and reaches for the hat, gently placing it into her bag. She slips behind the back drop, a few crates lay there on a shelf and the floor, atop of one sits the prop gun, she grins picking it up, feeling the light frame of it. She attaches the gun to her bag and shimmys back out.

Continuing her search she finds some tapes and a terminal, nothing too interesting are on them, just usual movie drama you would find in usualbullshit pre-war magaziens. Then she founds a second costume, she smiles and puts it in her bag as well. She nuges MacCready with her elbow, making him looking over at her with annoyance, she flicks her head to the side to show she's ready to leave.

They make their way back through the building, and to the door, carefully exiting to the chill of night. A full moon hanging half way in the sky, the actually city skyscape giving a dull shine, making it look somber, and lonely, soft creaking of taller buildings being unsettled in the wind.

Her eyes swipe over to MacCready who has his eyes stuck to the night sky, to her his eyes looked a little watered. His features matching the atmosphere of the city. He looks over at me, our eyes meeting, i smile gentle at him, a grin peeks out from his deepend frown. He looks away and makes his way up the stairs, she follows, finding her mind stuck on him. He started acting weird ever since he entered the comic shop, being silent, no sarcastic comments, his confident, cocky attitude replaced by what seemed like pain, and sadness.

She keeps a wary eye on him as they walk back, but his carefully deminer is back, keeping an eye out for any enemies. Re-entering Goodneighbor the moon sits up in the middle of the sky, it must be near midnight, there's no way Kent would be awake.

"Let's go to the inn, and go see Kent tomorrow." She says to him, squinting her eyes to see in the dim light. He doesn't respond, just continues walking. They enter the Rexford Hotel, Fred snoring loudly in a chair in the corner of the room, some sort of chem in his hand, as Clair leans heavily on the counter, eyes half closed, head bobbing up and down.

"Hey, Clair." I say cheerfully, she looks up at me blandly, eyes red and tired. I set the payment on the counter and she holds up the key. "Same room as last time." She groans, and lets her head bob back down. MacCready starts walking away again, and she struggles to keep up with him.

They reach the end on the top floor hallway, she inserts the key to the right door and turns it, a small click sounds and the door opens. They enter and MacCready flops down in the red chair, pulling out a bottle of vodka, pulling off the to and taking a few chugs. Her brows furrow as she watches him, he glares at her over the bottle, daring her to judge him.

Shaking her head she starts to unbuckle her armer and setting it in the drawer. Pulling a blanket out of her bag and settling on the bag, her attention going back to him, his nose was now buried in a comic, vodka bottle forgotten on the side table, his long legs stretched out as he sinks deeper into the chair.

"What are you reading?" She asks, he peeks over his comic. He lifts it up so she can read the title, a sad smile enters her face. It was the last comic Nate had bought, left it on the counter on the last night as he went on and on about how much he liked this one, then it layed there for over two hundred years. She shakes her head and reaches into her bag, pulling out the same volume and showing it to him.

He chuckles, lowering the comic a little. "It's a silly concept, but it's a good comic." She laughs, gentle flipping the pages and looking at the faded illustrations. "Oh, and i have something else!" She says setting it down beside her and reaching into her bag yet again and pulling out the other costume she found today. She holds it up, showing off Gorgnak's signature outfit of fuzzy boot, grass loincloth, brown gloves, and grass bracelet-like-things.

"No way!" He says, eyes widening like a childs on christmas, i toss it to him and he caughts it. He looks it over top to bottom, complet wonderment taking him over. "Where did you find it?" "At the comic shop, it was hiding in a locker. I believe they were planning on making a movie." it doesn't really seem like he's listening anymore, his mood has lifted greatly, so she decides to ask now, while he has the chance.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" His grin disappears, and he stares down at the costume. "No." "MacCready, you're watching my back, if something is distracting you, or eating away at you, it might get me killed, or worse, it might get you killed." "No." He holds up the costume for her to take back but she holds up her hands. "You keep it." His eyes sparkle a little, and nods. "Thanks."

He puts it into his own bag, she smiles at him, putting her comic away before laying back down, pulling the blanket over her. "You going to sleep?" "I'm not tired." He growls, face back in his comic. "Okay. Goodnight, MacCready." He remains silent so she cuddles into her blanket, closing her eyes, after a few minutes she hears him respond quietly. "Night, Sole..."


	6. Tainted

"RJ! Take him!" Tears pour down his face, a screaming baby flailing in his arms. "Leave me! Save Duncan!" "I-I can't leave you." Pattering feet and loud growls come from the dark of the hallway. She forces herself to stand, she winces in pain as she puts pressure on her beaten up, bleeding leg. "Leave RJ!" She shouts shoving him away weakly, her own tears falling fast. She was afraid, he knew that, she was scared of dead, of the unknown, but she feared her childs more than her own.

MacCready continues to stand there staring at the women he loved, the women that gave him the biggest gifts of his life; never ending love of a wife, and child. She reaches up cupping his face and pacing her lips gently to his, kissing him like it was the last time. She then kisses the head of her child, making him clam a little looking up at his mother.

"I love you, so much. You're my brave soldier, you can do this." She gently nudges him towards the door. "I'll see you again one day, RJ. Wait for me." He pushes his way through the door, his vision blurry from tear as he races down stairs, her screams of sorrow and pain heard, so loud in his ears that it seem like nothing else exists.

"MacCready, hey. Wake up." His eyes snap open, panic rising in him at the unfamiliar face and strong grip on his arms. Instinctively he looks for Duncan, but he calms as everything comes back to him; Duncan was in a safe place, his beautiful wife was gone, he's in Goodneighbor as a gun for hire, and he was hired on by… he looks back up the unfamiliar face, which was coming in clearly now, a trusting weird women looking at him with concern, his new hire.

"Sole.." He sits up a little straighter, he was still in the dirty red chair, he wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but the vodka bottle lay empty on the floor, the comic now askew at his feet. "I.. um, did I wake you?" She shakes her head, standing slowly. "No. No. I've been awake for a while… do you want to ta-" "No." He says standing, cutting her off. No, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to talk about his sick son, his dead wife, his shit line of work, all the lies he told to the only woman he's ever love, to the mother of his dying child. His heart tightens, he feels like crying, but he swallows it down, now wasn't the time, he need to be the soldier she thought he was.

"Okay…" She looks him over, concern still engraved on her face. She was already dressed, bag packed and by the door. "Well, get ready, we'll eat then go see, Kent." He nods his head, the last thing he wanted to do was see that ghoul, he wanted to leave Goodneighbor, go anywhere else, but right now he had a contract.

It doesn't take them long to get ready, taking the short walk to the memory den. "Why, hello, Macky, Dear." He gives an awkward wave to Irma, a soft pink blooming behind his ears. Sole looks over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow, he waves away her non-verbale questions. She gives him a devious smile, that wasn't good news.

She knocks softly on the ghouls door. "It's open!" His shrill voice calls out, she sings open the door, an excited smile plastered on both of their faces. He chuckles a little to himself, it was a connection he didn't understand, how it must feel to meet another person from your time. Then a bit of jealousy kicks in, the only reason he knew that was because she told the ghoul, she didn't even tell him that, maybe didn't trust him with it, but told a complete stranger right away.

He sighs choking down the jealousy, to be fair he was still only an acquaintance, and he wasn't two hundred, not even close to one hundred, he had no idea about their time, only story's. "I got your costume, Kent. And some other goodies you might like." She pulls the costume and prop gun, handing them over. He takes them from her hands, looking it up and down with pure innocent joy.

"There she is! Pretty as the posters. The Silver Shroud costume herself. And memorabilia too? You're something else. Together with my gun, everything's all set." "What're you planning next?" "I'll still working that out." He admits, rudding his hand over the side of his burnt neck. "Some details i want to run by you. But after all these years, the Silver Shroud is born again! But… there's just one problem."

Her smiles dips a little as she looks over the costume in his hands. "I didn't forget something did I?" He starts to laugh and shakes his head. "No, no, nothing like that. I'm just not Silver Shroud material. I could be Rhett Reinhart or his butler Jarvey Blake. But the Silver Shroud is strong, and capable." His small beady red eye's look up at Sole. Oh no. no. no. no. MacCready refused to let the ghouls thought take form, but before he can act Soles small elbow taps hard between his ribs. A small gasp of air comes out instead of words.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short." She say warmly to the ghoul as she shoots daggers at MacCready with her eyes. The ghoul chuckles. "I got a better idea who should wear it." MacCready shuts his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to come, unable to look at her knowing, excible grin. "You up for being the Silver Shroud? You already got your own origin story and everything. What with the cryovault and all."

"Why me?" MacCready's eyes open back up, the confidence that was there before was replaced by doubt, his mind wanders back to the Gallery, what she said: "Do you know how much blood i have on my hands now?" He finds himself oddly comparing her to himself. She was feeling lost, unworthy of being the hero, feeling… tainted.

"You helped me out when everyone else just laughed at me. And you're from the olden days, like me. You know how much things have fallen. How much we got to fight for. To make the place b-better. So, you in?" A bit of confidence re-enters her expression, and she nods. "Looks like i get to be the Shroud." The ghoul bursts with happiness, handing the costume back over. "The costume and gun are yours. So, you patrol Goodneighbor's streets and i'll call in any crimes on my radio station.

She accepts the clothing back. She releases her hair from the tight ponytail, her dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulder. She flips the hat in her hand and places it on her head, giving a cocky smile to MacCready.

"Here's some… calling cards, I guess. When you dispatch justice leave them behind. That way everyone knows the Silver Shroud has returned. Time to fight crime!" "Yeah!" She laughs, flicking her new hat with her thumb so it's above her eyes, but it's too big on her so it slides back down.

They exit the ghouls room and she points towards the back room, dressing room. He nods and heads over to Irma. "For a second I didn't think you were coming over to say hi." "Sorry, with a client right now." An unreadable expression crosses her face for a split second. "Well your client just went into my dressing room." "I know. That ghoul… um, Kent, sent us out to find some outfit. He gave it to her and said stuff about fighting crime." Irma sits up on her couch, resting her feet on the floor. "Is that so? That man is going to get himself in trouble." She huffs standing. "I better talk to him."

MacCready watches her walk off, planning on watching her figure go, but he see's Sole from the corner of his eyes and focuses on her instead. The corner of his mouth turns up into a silly grin, the costume was two sizes too big, making it very baggy on her, but she somehow made it work. She stood near the door in an action pose, the gun point outwards as it rested on her right hip, her head turned slightly town and to the left as her left hand held that hat in place, her eyes peeking at him from underneath it.

"All evil does beware the…" She cocks that hat up over her eyes, holding her head up high and resting her left hand on her other hip. "Silver Shroud!" He stifles back laughter as the hat slowly covers her eye's again, she didn't look very threatening or mysterious, more cute and kid-ish, playing dress up with her parents clothing.

Her smile somehow grows wider as she watches him cover his mouth and shoulders shake. This time she puts on a voice. "Do you not fear the Shroud?" This time he starts to laugh aloud, and she joins, pushing the hat back up for it to fall ye again. He holds up his hands. "No, no, you look… very scary." She gives a proud nod and lets the gun drop to her side, and he makes his way over to her. "Shall we go then, citizen?" She says, still in character. "Of course, Silver Shroud. Lead the way, sir." She beams up at him and takes over dramatic steps to the door and swinging it open, he follows in steep.

The people, and ghoul outside in Goodneighbor look over and laugh or make whispered jokes, but it doesn't seem to phase her as her smile doesnt once weaver. "I guess we should tune into Kents station." She says normal and clicks at her pip-boy, in a few seconds static sounds the a booming voice. "Galaxy News!" Then the ghouls - Kent's voice -which is much calmer- comes through. "Calling all Silver Shroud fans,once in a lifetime announcement: The Silver Shroud returns and he's gonna clean up the streets. Everyone heard how Wayne Delancy murdered Mrs. Selmy and her kid… over a few lousy caps. Death is coming for you, Wayne." It becomes silent then the booming voice comes back. "Galaxy News!"

She clicks off the radio and look to him. "I guess that's our first guy." "I guess." "Do you know him." His nose scrunches at the question. Yes he knew the dirt bag, he'd do anything to get some caps, but to be honest how was he any different? "Yeah, i know the as- jerk." "Where do we find him." "That way." He says pointing down the street. "Follow me."


	7. New Silver Shroud

She tries to get rid of the smile on her face as MacCready leads the way, this was serious business! She was about to face a murder… but she was the new Silver Shroud! She was so filled with childish joy that she didn't even notice the mocking comments from the Goodneighbor residence.

They turn a corner into a long alleyway, near the end was a man down on one knee, search through something. With each step closer the excitement she had turns to fear, the realization that she would be taking another life slowly dawning on her, more blood on her hands. But he's a killer right? She tries to reason with herself. Does killing the killer really make it right? She shakes the thoughts from her head, as they stop in front of the man, Wayne.

"What's with the fancy duds? Looks expensive. Might be I've found a new 'friend'." He says as he stands, looking her over a few times. She stands tall, staring him down, she wasn't scared, she was strong and capable! She was the Silver Shroud! "Your crimes have gone unpunished for too long!" She can heard MacCready facepalm behind her, and whispers. "You know what… that wasn't half bad."

The look of attraction Wayne was giving before disappears, instead he looks confused and worried. "What the hell's wrong with you? Well, nothing a few bullets won't cure." He says boredly, retrieving his gun from his holder. Her body acts before her mind does, bringing her hand down to strike his hand, knocking the gun from it and skittering across the damaged pathment.

They stare at each other in shock, neither seeing it coming. It take a moment but they both remember what's happening and his fist is pulling back. She drops to ground in time and sweeps her leg around, making it connect with his knee, tripping and sending him forward. She gets a grip on the Silver Shroud submachine gun, pointing it to him, MacCready doing the same.

Wayne stands slowly looking between us. "It's over, man. Give up." MacCready warns, Wayne glares at him, breathing with heavy anger. In a flash, he grabs at MacCready's rifle, ripping it from his hand, her finger pushes down on the trigger, bullet after bullet ripping into his chest.

She finally releases the trigger, Wayne's motionless body lays there, a growing puddle underneath him. "Whoa." Is all she can muster, MacCready only nods in agreement. He steps forward and leans down, grabbing his rifle, then holding his hand up to her. "Calling card." She blinks in confusion for a moment before her mind caughts up. "Oh, right." With shaky hands she reaches into the coat pocket, taking out one of the black cards, The Silver Shroud, hand written on it. She places it in his hand, and he puts the card in the dead man's hand.

He stands back up, moving beside her. Both looking at their handy work. "Well, Kent should find out soon enough." She says quietly. They exit the alley, walking over to the bench underneath the spot John Hancock gives his speeches, flicking to the Silver Shroud radio. It tunes in to the middle of the act, the Shrouds deep voice monaloging.

A few minutes later Kent speaks again, cutting off the show. "Friend of the show, Jerry, is here." "Is this thing on?" Come a grungy voice sounding bored, especially next to Kent's excited one. "Hello? Hello!" "It's on." Kent says matter-o-factly, making Jerry scoff. A knock sounds on the door from his room. "We're recording in here!" Kent yells angrily, but they only knock again harder, he sighs. "Aw, man." The radio turns to static, she and MacCready give puzzling looks to each other.

They sit for a few minutes listening to the static, when Kent's voice finally comes back, cracked and broken at first then coming in smooth. "Great. Great! Silver Shrouds disbached justice already. Mrs. Selmy has been avenged."He pronounces proudly. "So the Shroud offed Wayne. Wait so this guy is actually for real?" Jerry says surprised. "Oh ho, you better believe it!" Kent say proudly. "So, Jerry. Go on, tell the listener 'bout what we're talking about." "Right… So, Aj, you know, the chem dealer by Bobbie's. He's doing good for himself. Says he's got a whole new market, kids. Even with his garbage chems, he's just racking in the caps."

"You hear that!" Kent yells astonished. "Sounds like the Silver Shroud has another bad guy to deal with" "Ahhh, why?" Jerry asks with confusion. "This Shroud guy, he's gonna muscle in on the chem trades now?" Kent pauses for a second then says. "No. he's gonna do something about it. Aj's selling to kids! His chems have k-killed people. "And? I don't get it." Jerry asks, sounding bored again. "I can't let Aj kill kids."

"Guess we know who the next target it." MacCready say with dry sarcasm. "Bobbie's that way." He points towards another alley way in the direction of the exit. "Ready to go, Shroud?" He asks, looking down at her. She sucks in a deep breath and nods, standing with him and going in alley and around the tight corner.

Three men stand in the relatively tight space, two in filthy dress up shirts, and machine gun, their eyes glare into her. The third man wore disgusting looking, patched up pants and jacket, a news boy hat a size too small for his large head. She clears her throat and the gross man looks up at her. "Hey, look at the clown." Aj says, his voice sounding like his nose was clogged. "This is my tuff, clown. And i don't appreciate what-you-call-em - trespassers."

She take in a deep breath puffing out her chest, gun hanging loosely infront of her, summoning the spirit of the Shroud. "Peddling poison too kids, are we? Today you face the Silver Shroud." Complete confusion come over Aj. "Uh, who-you-say?" Then realization dawns him and spouts an exasperated sigh. "Oh, for Christ's sakes, did Kent put you up to this? He keeps moaning about the poor little kids. What the hell, right?" Aj throws his hands up in the air, and pushes himself off the wall, getting in close with her, hooking his thumb under her chin and lifting it so they look eye to eye.

"Tell you what." He says softly, his foul smelling breath blowing into his face. She tries to subdue the urge to vomit on his shoes, instead she leans farther away from him, but his thumb never moves. "I'll pay you 50 caps to shut up about it. And maybe get Kent off my back, all right?" Her eyes narrow, and slaps away his hand, shoving her small, thin finger in his face. "Stop selling to children, miscreant. Or face my wrath." MacCready chuckle behind them, placing a hand on her shoulder, pulling her backwards so she stands beside him instead, an instant wave of unexplainable comfort waves through her. "If my boss says your out of business, then I'm taking you down."

Their eyes drift to each others with mischievous grins. "Screw you." He spits out, she wasn't sure if it was directed more at MacCready or herself, she didn't much care either way. "Waste the freak." He whines to his lackys, grabbing a poorly looking pipe pistol. MacCready pulls her back around the corner just as a wave of bullets burn into the wall. When the firing calms, she pops out, firing back, sweeping down the narrow way.

She releases the trigger, all the men lay on the ground, dead or dying. She pulls three calling cards from her pocket, placing one in each of their hands, then returning to the bench. Yet again she clicks on the radio. "Galaxy News!" "The Silver Shrouds bringing justice to Goodneighbor. You bad guys better look out… and now a special update, the villainous assassin Kendra was recently spotted at The Third Rail. the same Kendra who bombed little Joe's shake and killed four innocent drifters. If you want to see the Silver Shroud in action, stay near Whitechapel Charlie. The Shroud is sure to interrogate 'em to find the evil doers whereabouts" "Galaxy News!"

Their eyes drift over to the opening of The Third Rail, as the drifters of Goodneighbors eyes drift to them. She shrugs at him and they stand, heading through the door. Ham gives them a stink eye which MacCready returns, Sole apologizes, promising not to make a mess. Ham grins waving a dismissive hand, watching her go.

They reach the bottom of the steps and all eyes instantly find them, she waves shyly, with a goofy smile. "I'm just going to sit over there." MacCready whispers in her ear, and wonders over to an empty table near the bar. She takes slow steps towards the counter, Charlie's robotic eyes narrowing at her."You look like one of them wankers from the posters. Whatcha wearing that for?"

She smiles, and holds her arms out, presenting herself. "You look upon… the Silver Shroud. I seek the miscreant named Kendra." She says in the voice proundly. The robot mumbles something, and set down the now clean glass, and picks up a dirty one. "The Shroud, then? More like a nutter." He scoffs. "Kendra is not one to be trifled with. People associated with her have a habit of being found face down in a ditch. If you're set on meeting her, for a fee it can be arranged."

"It is not wise to stand between the Silver Shroud and righteous justice." She calls loudly, straightening her back and lifting a finger. Charlie chuckles, make her dumb grin grow. "Justice?" He questions. "You mean to end her?" He stops washing, thinking his options through. "In that case, her flat's just south of Goodneighbor. Water Street Apartments. Look out for the blighters she's got with her. Nasty piece of business that. Good luck."

She tips her hat at him in thanks, he lifts a clawed hand and waves bye. She flicks her finger at MacCready telling him to follow, he sighs downing the rest of his drink. "Found what you need?" He asks, finally catching up to her on the steps. "Water Street Apartments." "Sounds nice." She chuckles pushing him with her shoulder, a grin spreading across his face. "Shut up." He sticks his tongue out and makes a farting sound, she smiles out at him, and clicks on Diamond city radio again. What if Nate could see her now.


	8. He wins

Now that MacCready looked back on it, it was probably a stupid idea to leave a few minutes before sunset. The darkness swooped in fast, the sky becoming cloudy, making the usual darkness, black.

"Hey, MacCready." Sole whispers, poking him in the ribs, the radio -to his joy- now turned off. "Look, over there." The light from her pipboy floats over her sun kissed skin as she points to something in the distance. He focuses on the dark blobs in the distance, a building coming into view, a Red Rocket. "That's a good place to make camp." He says in agreement.

They make their way over to the gas station in no time. She holds her light over the garage door, which takes him four tries to throw open. The inside was fairly messy, tools and benches scattered all over the place. She walks over to a power switch on the wall, and pulls it upwards, lights flashing on.

"Let there be light!" She shouts gleefully, throwing her hands in the air. His eyes wonder upwards to a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, then back down to her happy face. The way her lips curved up always made her eyes become a bit squinty, checks glowing a little more. It makes him feel almost relaxed, like a breath of fresh air within all of the contaminated.

He blinks a few time realizing she had been talking to him the whole time, she was on the ground patting down a sleeping bag. "It shouldn't get to cold, never really gets too cold here anyways. So what do you think?" She looks up after him, waiting for a response, he starts to panic a little bit and just starts nodding. She grins weirdly and giggles. "Don't have to be that awkward about it." She jokes, unclipping her armor, fully revealing her tight pants and blood stained t-shirt.

She sits on the sleeping bag patting the spot beside her, he becomes hesitant as she pulls off the last of her armor, but when her soft eyes look up at him in question he practically jumps into the spot. He sits there for a second confused, what was happening to him?

"Do you want me to take first watch?" She asks, now grabbing her horrid looking blanket. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not that tired." She rolls the blanket into a tight ball. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Just sleep." She gives a grateful smile, one he was starting to grow accustomed too, learning what to do and say to get it out of her, when it was pointed at him it seemed bigger, brighter, it make something stir through him, and that made him… uncomfortable.

She sets the blanket, make-shifted into a pillow on the ground, and cuddles into it. "Four hours sound good?" "That will work, or if I just get bored." She raises her hand to flip him off, he chuckles at the act. She was so little, cute, and innocent looking that any act that was the tiniest bit vulgar seemed wrong on her.

He watches her face as her smile turns to peace with the passage of sleep. One that was hard for MacCready to do himself, the same haunting sights and sounds surround him when his eyes close, the guilt consuming him. He rubs his face, trying to get rid of the fruitless thoughts, but they linger, like always.

He reaches for his pack, pulling it towards him, and plunges his hand deep inside, feeling around. His spirits dip a little when he can't find it, he could have sworn he had a bottle left. He sets the bag between his legs, and opens it wide, wading through the pile of ammunition, but instead of finding the final bottle of liquor he needed, there was a case of fresh water. He pulls it out slowly, staring holes, did that dirty robot trick him in that dark bar? Maybe for once he had to much and didn't notice.

All at once it clicks in his head, eyes drifting over the Sole, who slept peacefully, a small smile on her face like she knew what he was finding out. "Stupid Sole, fu- fracking replacing my sh- stuff with stupid water, who does….. what does….. ughh." He continues to mumble to himself halfheartedly, throwing his bag aside, then sipping from his water.

His eyes drift down to her again, and even though his heart tightens, he can't help but smile. It's been a long while since someone has cared about him, for him, and first time he's welcomed it. His hand sinks into his bag again, fingers instantly finding what they went in for. He pulls out the wooden soldier, looking over the faded paint.

Even through her screams haunt his dreams, she was fading away, not in his memory but in spirit, her death seemingly easier to understand, he didn't want that. He wanted the pain, the reminder of the fact it was his fault, that it should have been him. He loved her, still loves her so much, but her presence seems lost, the pain less severe, its started to happen faster lately.

His eyes drift again. It was her again, she was healing his pain, his memory, the pain and memories he wanted to keep, wanted to haunt him. He was getting too close, dangerously close, her pretty face, witty attitude, kind demeanor, were misleading him…. She was evil, he didn't need this, didn't need her, all he needed was her caps, which she talked down.

He had half a mind to wake her up, tell her his price has risen, that its 300 caps just to stay, and 50 caps from the previous arrangement, he needed them more didn't he? What did she really use them for? Whenever she did trades she always left with caps and empty pockets.

Her Pit boy starts to flash, he grabs her hand, it was soft under his rough one, sending tingles through his chest, he ignores them. A timer was going off, 4 hours was up, time to switch. "Hey." He gives her shoulder a hard poke. She doesn't even stir. "Boss, times up, my turn, wake up." He grasps her small shoulder and shakes. Her eyes open, and blink a few times, then she looks up at him sweetly. His heart softens, he blinks hard, blocking her out.

She sits up silently, and offers the blanket-pillow to him. He stares at it for a second then turns away, laying down. He lays down, sleep refuses to come, he decides if he can't in a few minutes he would suggest they leave. Just when he's about to turn to her a soft sob sounds. She must of thought he was asleep by now, otherwise she would most likely not be shuffling sobs, and sniffling. He's unsure of what to do so he just lays there, at times he forgets that she's a broken person too…. But why should he care? He's more broken, dead wife, dying child, all she had was a missing one. He wins this contest.

He lays there for a while, tears of his own spilling onto his arm, and not too much longer after that, he drifts out, his wife's face appearing in front of him.

-Hey, sorry, I know it's been a good while since the last chapter, but life got crazy on all aspects. I finally have my life on a good track and I'm

ready to get going again! I thought I'd start again with just a short bit, Thanks for reading!


	9. Had enough

Maybe it was because Sole woke him up a little early? Maybe that's why he was in such a sour mood. He's been walking a few feet behind her, and whenever she tried to start conversation he would answer in short, dismissive blurts.

She figured that giving him space would work for now, but she still felt hurt, she thought she was finally making her way through his dick-ish exterior, maybe becoming friends.

They made it to the apartment in no time, she checked to make sure it was the right address three times before grabbing her 10mm from her holster. She turns the knob of the door opening it a jar to peek inside.

"It's a tight fit." she whispers back to MacCready. "Three raiders, armor looks pretty heavy, but they have no head protection." "Then aim for the head." He comments dryly, she looks at him with furrowed brows, he pulls his hat over his eyes. "Can we just do this?" He sighs impatiently. She sighs deeply opening the door just wide enough to fit through. "Just stay low." She hisses, entering the building, tightly hugging the walls.

The raiders did a good job of making sure no one would sneak in on them, the two walls having crater sized holes in them. "What was that?" Spits one of the raiders, she freezes, MacCready bumps in to her, then glares. They stay there for a few minutes before they finally give up. "Just noise, it's just noise."

Her muscles relax, and she turns to Maccready, leaning in close so he can hear her lightly whispers. "You take the guy in the kitchen, I'll get the one in the living room, whoever finishes first can get the girl lounging on the mattress." He stands straight aiming, she peeks around the corner, just setting her guns sight on the raider when MacCready fires.

She panics and pulls the trigger, hitting them right in the chest. It plows through the armor, a squirt of blood coming from the hole, gargling comes from him as he slowly lowers himself to the ground. She looks up just in time to see MacCready shoot down the women.

She stands, then stomps towards him. "The fuck was that?" She hisses, she can't hear anyone else, but can't be too careful. "What?" "I wasn't ready! I didn't have the proper shot, I could have missed more than I did!" "Seems like a you problem." He says sharply. That's it, she's had enough with his sour attitude. "What is up your ass?" She growls, he turns to the stairs, walking towards them. "Right now? You." Her blood boils, she grabs a piece of wood that's fallen off the wall, chucking it, hitting MacCready in the back of the head.

He stops mid step, hand going to where the wood hit him, slowly turning. "Did you just throw something at me? Don't throw shi- stuff at me!" She makes strong eye contact with him as she lowers again, grabbing another wood piece, throwing it at him, hitting his chest. His eyes narrow. "You little bit-" His mouth shuts tightly, making a firm line. "Your a child." He shouts. "Are you shitting me?" She shouts back, laughing half way through her sentence. "You've been giving me a silent treatment all-fucking-day!" He holds up a finger, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing comes. "Are you going to tell me why?" "No."

She gives a frustrated shout, then remembers what's happening, she doesn't have time for his shit. She makes a quick pace for the stairs, he flinches a little at her approach but calms when she pushes past him. She steps gently up the stairs, her mind so busy she didn't realize the turret until it started to fire up. Her eyes widen, she grabs MacCready dragging him around the corner with her. He hits her hand from his chest, she manages to send a glare at him before grabbing a fragment grenade. She waits for the firing to die down, then peeks around the corner, letting the grenade roll to the turret. One. Two. Three. The grenade goes off, her left ear ringing a little, she can just hear the shutting down noise.

They look around the corner, only the base was left standing. She brushes her self off, taking a confident stroll down the hallway. She tightens her grip on the 10mm when she enters the door. A women sat atop a chem station on the other end of the room, a weird type of smile on her face. "You must be Kendra." "And you." Kendra responds, her voice light and smooth. "You're the crazy one in the costume." "I guess I am."

She pushes herself off the counter, not so gracefully. "Wayne Delancy's killer. You have no idea what you're dealing with." Her hand wonders down to a gun attached to her leg. "I do so like it when the little bug crawls willingly into the spider's web." "You have taken your last life, villain." Sole says, it was supposed to come out as the Shroud, instead it came out dark and heavy. Kendra looks scared for a second but an easy smile replaces it, she starts to laugh. "You stole my line." She pulls at her gun but it gets stuck. Sole raises her own, firing one straight through her chest.

Kendra falls dramatically, body violently twitching on the floor. "Jesus." Chims MacCready. When the body finally stills, she walks over, looking through her pockets. She pulls out a contract, the name Shelly Tiller signed on the bottom. "Find something?" MacCready asks, she holds up a contract. "I know where this is." He squints his eyes to see the reading on the paper. "Let's pay Miss. Tiller a visit then." She nods with her agreement.

They walk outside, the heat of the afternoon sun instantly sending sweat down her face. "MacCready." He stops looking back at her, trying his best to look bored. "If you don't get your shit together, I'm not sure if I can trust you to watch my back." "Whatever, Boss." "I'm seriously, I'll send you back to Good neighbor, and get a refund." "You won't get any caps back." "Then just Good neighbor, and you can just drink your life away again."

He looks shocked at her words, she only brushes past him, but regret fills her quickly. Why would she say that? That crossed so many lines. She tries to think of ways to apologize, but no right way comes to mind. Even in a world where she's a hero, she's just a screw up. She needs a good way fix this.


	10. Shelly Tiller

What she said stung, it was low, real low. Maybe it stung so much because he sow the truth behind the insults. He was set up there so it was easier to find him for jobs, but at the same time it made it easier to drink, drink away his sorrows, his emotions, his memories, make his sleep that much easier.

He's always enjoyed drinking, but ever since she died, a bottle seemed handy, necessary. He was just trying to forget, to give up, he'd already lost his wife, now his child with little to no hope left for him, what was MacCready really supposed to do? He wasn't actually a soldier, he was a pitiful man who shot people he couldn't actually see.

Sole was quite, uncharacteristically so. No music came from her pip-boy, no soft humming, or sarcastic comments. She seemed in her own world, distracted, she didn't even realize an enemy was there until MacCready was already shooting. This didn't go well for him, feeling extra on edge and by the time they got there his nerves were practically fried.

MacCready recognized the place, he refused to get too close due to the amount of ghouls rumored inside. "It's an old Military training camp." Sole explains, her eyes lingering over it. "I cleared it out a while ago." MacCready's head snaps over to her, eyes wide. "You cleared it out? Like by yourself?"

She doesn't answer, just walks to the door, MacCready follows in foot, lagging behind by a few steps. It takes her what looks like her full body weight to push open the door, the putrid smell of radiated decaying ghouls instantly finding his nose. He turns around for a final breath of fresh air before plunging in behind her.

Over a dozen ghouls lay in the entrance, on their backs in perfect rows, any limbs that were lost were placed in the proper spot, but obviously detached. He gives a confused side glance to Sole, but relaxes a little when she looks just as confused. "You didn't do this. Right?" "No. I was out of here as fast as I was in." She says, slowly shaking her head, surveying the body's.

"Why would someone do this?" He asks, carefully stepping over them to get to the door on the other side of the room, secretly scared that one of them might wake up. "I don't know… maybe a sign of respect?" A squeak sounds above them, followed by hollowed foot steps, making them both jump. "Or maybe it's a warning." She adds dryly.

She takes a calming breath and pulls out her 10mm, MacCready looks around the room one more time. She killed all of these ghouls, about twenty of them, how was that even possible? He looks over his shoulder to her creeping up the steps. Heavy minded he follows, each step moaning under foot. At the top she looks to each opening, trying to determine which room the sound came from.

Finally she decides, flicking her head to it, he raises his rifle as they take cautious steps towards. She entries first, quickly wiping out the corner, gun up and aiming, a high pitched squeak following, he entries, taking stand behind her. A thin women stumbles to her feet, she was thin, dirty, wild brown hair plastered her face. "Please don't hurt me!" She cries, hands shooting into the air. "Just leave me alone, please."

"Are you Shelly Tiller?" She nods. "Why did you hire Kendra?" "I just wanted an escape, I want to be safe. Please, please don't kill me." Something seems to click in her head, and to MacCready's relief she lowers her gun, he does the same. She wasn't a threat, just a weak women trying to survive. "Did you move those ghouls?" She nods again, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Soles face becomes more gentle and tone soft. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm just trying to figure out why. We won't hurt you. See?" She places her 10mm into her makeshift holster, looking back at MacCready, and with a roll of his eyes he places his rifle to his back.

Shelly looks a little more comfortable and lowers her arms. "Its okay. Now, why did you place the ghouls there?" "To scare people mostly." She confesses, picking at her sweaters sleeve. "If they sow it they might think someone dangerous is in here, or there are more ghouls, or something." "That was a good idea Shelly." She smiles from ear to ear, wiping her eyes. "Thank you." "We have to go now, OK? Be safe." She nods, waving a hand in goodbye.

She settles back down as they exit the room. It strikes MacCready how easily she did that, how fast her mood changed. Definitely something MacCready could never do. They start to tiptoe through the dead wave if ghouls, MacCready moving a little faster with a when he swears to see one move.

As soon as their out the door they take in a huge breath,letting the fresh radiated air enter as the foul ghoul smell leaves. She pokes at her pipboy, looking from side to side as she does. "It took us a day to get here, and probably a day and a half to get back, maybe we should crash for the night, I have a settlement just behind that tree line." She points to it, it was a very thin tree line, he could see the blazing fires and moving blobs of people for where he stood.

"Can I ask you something?" MacCready asks as they start for the settlement, he can see something flash in her eyes, a hint of excitement. "Sure." She says calmly. "Why… how did you kill all those ghouls alone?" She silent for a while, staring ahead, the blobs now becoming fully formed shapes.

"My husband used to train there." She says quietly. "Big soldier type, I went there looking for something of his… I recognized most of them, the ghouls old friends, or training partners." She takes a deep breath. "I was.. I don't know. I guess I panicked, another part of me that was gone, only this time I guess I literally killed it." She lets out a laugh, but it wasn't happy sounding, more filled with despair. "I would be lying I didn't say I was kind if panicking on the way here."

"One more question." "Yes?" "If it was something of your husband's why didn't he go with you?" She silent again, and when she goes to open her mouth she's interrupted by of the settlers. "Miss, Sole! Thank God you are here. There's something wrong with the water, collector, thing." She smiles kindly, any uncertainty she had before was gone. "Duty calls." She jokes to MacCready. "She me where, Jessy." The settler ushers her towards the water purifier, talking so fast MacCready couldn't understand her anymore.

He huffs and watches after them, she's all smiles again as she fixes the problem, she catches his eye, then points to a makeshift two man shelter. He walks towards it and flops onto one of the beds, he's not sure how long he lays there, his mind wondering about her, but he's still awake when she sneaks in quietly, shedding off her armor then collapsing in the bed next to his.

When he hears her breathing soften he turns over, the beds are about two feet away, if he reached his arm out he could touch any of her. Even though she was asleep, she didn't look peaceful, her brows were tightly together, lips quivering. He didn't understand why that caught his attention, didn't want to think about it. His eyes get heavier, staying closed longer and longer every time he blinks, the last thing he sees is her face, the last thing he can hear is her calming breaths.


	11. Holes

Shes awake before him, as always. She collected some food for him, setting it on the chair beside his bed, she fully planned on leaving him be and do small things around the settlement to distract her mind, the thunderous rad storm had other plans. Now she sat on the small bed, legs tucked into her chest, staring at MacCready's sleeping form, wondering what she had done to earn his hatred, why she had to retaliate.

She acted like a child, she knows that, she regrets what she said, but she had no idea how to apologize. A deafening rumble of thunder roars through the sky, the wind banging against the poorly made door and windows, she holds her knees closer to her eyes shut tight. She hears squeaks from his bed, which made sense, that one probably woke up the entire commonwealth. She gently opens her eyes, to MacCready sitting on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on the back on his head, his eyes fixated on her. "Good morning." She says tentatively, he grunts. She points to the chair holding the food. "I grabbed you some breakfast. Also some extra for the walk back to Goodneighbor." He peeks out the window, grunting again. "Not in this, we're not." He says, shrugging his jacket on, then reaching for the light soup and bread on the chair.

"I know, I'm hoping it clears up so we can get going." He nods, dipping his bread, and taking a bite. "This is good." He says with surprise. "Thanks." "You made it?" "Yeah, I've been trying to find a way to apologize." He freezes, muscles tightening. "Okay." He shoves more bread in his mouth without looking up. "I'm sorry for what I said MacCready, I was out of line." "Whatever, it's fine." He says softly, still refusing to meet her gaze.

She sighs sitting back, another roll of thunder making her flinch. It was quiet for a long while, long after MacCready was done eating, both sitting on a bed refusing to start conversation, thunder the only thing to fill the silence, slowly being distant. Before long it passes completely.

"The storms gone." She says, standing and stretching out. "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready." She grabs her bag, exiting the hut, she's greeted to the usual skin burning sun, the other settlers emerging from their own huts.

"What a storm, eh Sole?" One of the settlers says as he passes by. "Sure was a long one." She responds with a gentle smile, starting to walk beside him. "How's the purifier working now?" "Oh, much better, don't know how you do it, only ever really works when you're here." He jokes, looking over to the bulky machine. "And your wife?" A soft smile crosses his face. "Much better now, thanks to you, already back on here feet." "That's great! She's a wonderful person." "As are you." He stops in his tracks, grabbing her hand, placing a small bag in it. "Please, take this as thanks. We don't have much, but its something to show our appreciation."

She opens the bag find two dozen caps in it, she smiles gently, shaking her head. "Thank you so much, but I can't except this." She places the small bag back in his hands. "You need it more than me, especially with a little one." He stares amazed for a second, unsure at what to say. "Sole, there has to be something we can do." "How about you stay apart of our settlement? We could some extra help? That would be thanks enough for me." His whole face lights up. "Of course! We would love to stay!" He pats her shoulder and continues on his path.

She smiles sadly watching him greet his wife at the small food stall. Her heart aches, she missed having a family, her marriage wasn't perfect, and a little rushed, but she and Nate truly loved each other, and she has never missed someone so much than when she had to put her baby to bed. Now having the worst type of heart break of losing both is a matter of seconds, her eyes sting as tears threaten.

"You really don't know how to take, do you?" She jumps, whipping around to see MacCready standing behind her, looking disappointed. She blinks away the on coming tears as she stares up at him. "They need it more than me." She says looking over her shoulder. "She's sick, and their daughter is still baby." He's silent for a few seconds, starting at the couple. "Best excuse than any. We should get going." She nods in agreement, waving bye to some settlers as they pass by to the road, on track back to Goodneighbor.

"They really like you back there." MacCready says once their out of ear shoot. "I'm not sure if it's so much me, or the food and shelter." He gives out a single laugh. "Yea, hard to say." They walk in silence growing closer to Goodneighbor faster than she thought. "Are you scared of Thunder?" "What?" Her head snaps over to him, he just stares straight ahead, looking bored. "You would flinch every time there was thunder." She blushes, staring down at her pipboy. "Not scared, just… uncomfortable." "Fancier word than scared really." "...Not really." He grunts in response.

She clicks at her pipboy, switching to the Silver Shroud, only static comes through for a minute. "Another special update." Kent's voice burst through. "No, it wasn't Bobby No Noes who offed AJ and his goons. It was The Silver shroud! See her calling card if you don't believe me." He leaves a small pause as if waiting for gasps or mumbles, like he could actually hear his listeners. "Now's our time listeners, justice is coming to Goodneighbor, you'll see." "Galaxy News!"

She clicks it off again, sighing, she doesn't see an end to this any time soon.

"Does anyone even take that ghoul seriously?" MacCready says skeptically. "I do." "Why?" He scoffs. "He's just trying to do good. Avenge those who fell, stop those who do bad." "If that's what he's doing we're going to have to kill the whole commonwealth." There's a pregnant silence. "That's not the right way of looking at it." "It is. All people do is kill and help for selfish reasons." "That's not true. People need to defend themselves, and others are helping every days." "If you kill a murder, the number of murders stay the same."

Her blood starts to boil over, she takes a few deep breaths. Her paces quickens, she wasn't going to go into this. Everything hes said today was trying to get under her skin, to bother her in some way. What did she do to deserve this.

It's well past dark by the time they enter Goodneighbor, the lights shining blindingly in the blackness of night. Back to the same old inn, the same bedroom. She stands in the door way staring at the empty room, so much overwhelming her at once from the day, she wanted to scare, cry, laugh, anything, everything. Yet she just stands there looking at the emptiness of inn's room. "You can have the bed." She says, claiming the armchair. "I'm not tired." He shrugs, lowering himself to the bed, shedding off is jacket and boots, then removing his hat. He lays down back facing her, he says nothing, she returns the silence.

She leans back, head fully resting on the chair, silent tears falling down her face, mind so busy and fast, it almost felt silent, would it matter if she wasn't here? She reaches into her bag, grabbing a small bag, pouring out the two rings in her hand, then placing them on her finger.

Words couldn't explain the hole he left.


	12. New mission

His eyes slowly open, he sees the dirty brown wall, the room silent. Usually at this time Sole would be moving around, getting ready. Maybe she left? His heart tightens as he looks over his shoulder, his body relaxes when he sees her asleep in the chair, he sits up looking at her, she was slumped in the chair, head leaning to one side, her pipboy sitting on the side table playing softly. He picks it up, the Silver Shroud chanell playing, Kent going through a new announcement.

"Hacock seeks a special meeting with our hero, The Silver Shroud. Whatever it's about, be careful Shroud, we're all with you." He messes with if for a few seconds before finally figuring out how to turn it off, he looks at the time and the green screen, early afternoon. He looks out the window, they slept late today, he figures he should wake her up. As he reaches for her something caughts his eyes. He looks down at her hand, two wedding bands sit on her ring finger. Why would she have two? His mind clicks together as he understands why her husband isn't out here with her. His heart aches, and a bit of jealousy pings through him. Jealousy? Why? He blinks, staring at her, she looked so peaceful, pretty.

He shakes his head, pushing his thoughts. He grabs her shoulder, shaking softly. "Sole." Her eyes open slowly, eyes unfocused. "Nate? I had such a bad dream.." She blinks a few times, eyes focusing on him, her relaxed look turns sober. "MacCready.. I… um." She sits up straighter, his chest feels tight. "It's late. Hancock wants to see you." He mumbles out, putting his hat on then straightening it.

They get ready fast then leave, neither of them want to open the can of worms that just happened. She opens the door for Hancocks place, the guards greet her as kindly as they could manage, then shoot daggers into him, he returns them.

"Sole!" Hancocks cracks out as they reach the top of the steps, he lays upside-down on the couch. Sole smiles, shoulders relaxing. "Hello, John." His smile widens, his struggles to sit right-up again. "Still in the get-up I see." "The Shroud won't quit until there is no more crime!" She says in her goofy voice. Hancock chuckles, itching at something on his face."Look, sole." He says, face falling serious.

"Playing dress up is fun and all, but you've walked into something a whole lot bigger. Those low-lives you've been taking out for Kenny boy… they all belong to the same asshole and that asshole's gonna want some good old fashioned revenge. You dig?" She's silent for a moment, her hands run through her hair. "Thanks for the warning." "You know, it would be a shame if he ended you." Hancock says reclining on the couch, jestering towards the one opposite.

She takes a timid seat, MacCready walks to the back of the couch leaning on it.

Once Sole is settled he starts to speak again. "His name's Sinjin. He's taken two bit raider outfits and made them…" He wiggles a hand in the air, as if he was trying to catch a word. "Scary. Small fish now, but if left alone. I happen to know where some of his other boys are. Smiling Kate operates outside of Bunker Hill and Northy's got a paid over at Prospect Hill." She nods knowingly as she marks the areas down on the map on her pipboy. "You take them out and maybe we can find out where the big guy himself is stashed. Goodneighbor'd rest a whole lot easier with him out of the picture."

She picks at her sleeve, mind racing. "Kent. What about Kent?" Hancock looks at her confused. "What about him?" "If their after me wouldn't they be after Kent?" Hancock smiles. "You sure are a gentle soul. He'll be fine, no one out of Goodneighbor knows where he is."

She nods thoughtfully. "Okay, I'm up for some community service." Hancock cuckels. "You know, you're alright. You take care of Sinjin, and I'm inclined to show some gratitude. You feel me?" She nods, standing, he follows in foot as she exits through the doorway.

"So who first?" Maccready asks pulling out a cigarette and placing it to his lip. "We'll stay here for the rest of the day, sell and trade everything we've collected, stock up on supplies. Tomorrow we'll pay Kate a visit first." He nods taking a long drag. "In that case I could use a drink."


	13. Falling apart

They've been wondering for two days now trying to find out where Smiling Kate was holed up, searching the same places over and over again. She was slowly starting to give up, this stupid girl didn't seem to be anywhere. Maybe someone gave bad information, or maybe she was moved or someone else had killed her. Sole kicks a broken piece of asphalt, causing it to ting and bounce along the road. She lets out a soft sigh figuring it was time to meet back up with MacCready and give up the search and try to find Northy.

She turns taking a few paces forward before MacCready comes barreling out of an alley way, his eyes plant on her and he vigorously waves her over and he bends over slightly chest heaving heavily. "What, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He takes a few more deep breaths before straightening. "I found her, Kate, I found her." He says with a tone of relief. "Really where!" "A few blocks down, with about five other raiders." Her heart lifts as she beginnings to bounce. "We found her, fuck yes, I was starting to give up." "Me too." MacCready confesses, a childish smile on his face.

"Shall we get this done?" "Yes! I'll show you the way, Boss." He takes off in a brisk walk, she has to half walk, half jog to keep up with him and his lanky legs. Leading through back streets and alleyways, turning back a few times once he got confused, but eventually voices start to become clear. They stop at the edge of the final alleyway, looking around the corner trying their best to listen.

"Glad all of you could come out and play and boy, do we just have the best chew toy to sink our teeth into." She giggles, pulling a pipe pistol from her side. "The 'legendary' Silver shroud. Sure, the Shroud's killed some of our best, but so what? That just makes the bounty even juicier." She leans over to MacCready and whispers. "There's a bounty on me?" "I guess so." "He whispers back. "Cool. How much do you think I'm worth?" "Not a lot." She gives him a dirty look punching him in his arm as hard as she could. "Ow! Hey!" He hisses rubbing the sore spot. "Dick." She mumbles, but its only seconds before they are both trying to hold back laughter.

"Pack your gear, because we're going to go on a-murderin' soon. Be prepared." All of Kate's crew nod and mumble in agreement as they collect gear and search the body's at their feet. "Should we go out now or watch them for a bit?" "I don't know, we've already been out here for a while and we still have Nitty-" "Northy." She corrects. "Northy whatever who gives a sh- who cares. The point is we've been out looking for one of them for a few days so it might be the same for the other, and I for one don't want to linger out here for any longer than necessary." "You're right… We'll go out now then. Get ready." They take a few minutes to get prepared, getting new guns, filling them, setting up grenades and mines.

"Ready?" She asks looking up at him, he nods firmly. "Lets go." They come out from behind the wall, she tries her best to looking confident as they walk forward, but with ever step she takes her guns feel heavier, the enemies look bigger, the air gets thinner. She tries to take calming breaths, she's gone to far now, one of the lackeys have pointed them out and were staring them down, no way to run.

"If it isn't the girl behind the costume." Kate says, her eyes looking wild behind the thick black eye shadow, red covering her mouth and teeth, spreading up her cheeks, visible cut marks underneath, the nickname Smiling Kate finally making sense. "You've been real naughty, Mrs. Shroud, making all my friends sooo nervous with your calling cards, taking out Sinjin's favorite toy soldiers." The others behind her shift uncomfortably behind her, looking at her up and down. "But now it's time to rip your god damned heart out!" She shouts, quickly raising her gun for Soles head as Sole half lifts her gun to shoot before Kate can. A bullet rips through Kate's thigh, but she still squeezes the trigger sending a bullet flying. She feels hotness spread up her cheek then ripping pain from her left ear. Both scream out in pain as everything stands still, while everyone tries to process what happened.

MacCready snaps out of it first, firing his rifle blindly, grabbing her by the arm. "Find cover!" She blinks hard as her mind forces her to caught up with reality, and she starts to run herself hiding under a large divider wall. The entire left side of her face feels soaked, pain still screaming, but she ignores it. Bullets start to rain overhead. "How many did you get?" She asks, fishing a plasma grenade from her bag. "I don't think I killed any, just injured." She shuts her eyes, trying to be calm. "Okay, plan. When the firing dies down, I'll toss this." She holds up the grenade. "When it blows up it should make them take cover, as soon as it goes off peek up, and start picking them off, don't stay up long enough for them to retaliate." He nods, pulling his hat down.

She sits in waiting until finally she can only hear one gun shooting, she pulls the pin, peaking around the corner she tosses it, making it tumble across the ground. 3. 2. 1. Boom. They both peek their heads up, taking careful aim on the furthest one. She lets off one as MacCready lets off three. Then duck down again as bullets come in full force again. "I got one." "I got two." "So two to go. Did you hit Kate." "No." She leans her head back, she was feeling spacey, she'd been grazed before but never hit, and she bitched when getting grazed.

"How do we get the last two?" MacCready asks, hugging his rifle close. "I… I'm not… I'm not sure.." MacCready sighs before popping up again, shooting wildly, before he drops down again quickly. "Only Kate's left." "Perfect." She stands, her entire body is screaming, but she wants this to be over. "Boss, what are you doing?" She stomps ahead, spotting Kate's head over a barrier, her pace quickens, gun up and ready. Kate peeks her head up and Sole fires everything she has. Kate's head falls out of view, she dumps out the empty clip easily putting a new one in. She cautiously makes her way around the barrier to find Kate's body two wounds in her head. "She's dead." She calls out to MacCready, who was already walking over.

"That was fucking stupid!" He growls, stopping a few feet from her. "Whatever." She says, her head was dizzy and legs felt wobbly. "Just check the body's." He mumbles something under his breath going to the rest of the body's. She searches Kate, finding the usual, bullets, caps, some cigarettes, nothing special. She sit back on her heels, hand slowly going to her ear, she touches the lode and carefully goes up only to find the last few inches of the top of her ear gone, the sensitive cartilage burning at her touch. She pulls her hand back looking at it to find blood covering it completely.

Tears threaten, this would have never happened before, she should be at home, with Nate and her family, celebrating Shawn's first birthday. Not in a dirty street looking for her son, for the only family she has left, with an ear and a half, if anything she should be died. She should have been holding her baby, she should have been the one who was killed. Nate could have done this, and better. "Lets get you to the Bunker hill doctor." MacCready says from behind her. She doesn't respond, just stands, letting him lead the way. As they walk she can feel herself falling apart with each step.


	14. Who cares

Everything went so fast and she acted like an idiot, all he can do now is wait outside, fixated on every little thing that happened. He takes a long drag from the cigarette hanging loosely in his fingers, she was acting level head but weird, then it was almost like she snapped her own rules flew out the window, she put her life in danger. Why would he care other then the fact that he wouldn't be paid. "Hey there MacCready."

He looks up to see the doctor walking out of the building. "She will be fine, just in some shock." He nods lightly, throwing the finished cigarette to the ground. "You can see her if you like." He shrugs, stopping out the smoke. "I guess, we need to go anyways." The doctor looks concerned but steps aside anyways letting him take long strides towards the sheeted off space meant for the doctor.

He pulls one of the sheets back to see her sitting on the old dirty bed, her frown deepens as she looks into a broken mirror inspecting her left side, hand hovering over the bit where her ear was missing. It was only the top half no big concern, he didn't get why she was being such a baby about it. Her face contorts for a second before she stands up pacing a few steps, then whips the mirror across the room making it shatter against the wall.

She stands there for a few minutes head hunched down, taking deep breaths. "Dammit." She whispers under her breath straightening up and walking over to the mirror gently picking up the pieces. He pushes the rest of the way in, keeping a cautious distance. "Hey Boss." He says in a neutral tone. "Everything okay?" Her back tightens, what sounds like a squeak comes out before she clears her throat. "Yea, the mirror just slipped from my hand." She says standing, avoiding eye contact. "Alright, Should we go?"

She sets the completely broken mirror on the table with a few caps, then sits on the edge of the bed. "I… I don't know. I was invited to stay the night here to recover a little more." "Do you really need it?" He scoffs lowering himself into a chair. She looks over to him, her eyes where red and a little puffy. "Shut up MacCready." She says sourly. Her words make him speechless, they were starting to become okay again, he forgot to push away, now she was pushing away, good, easier on him.

"The suns about to drop, lets stay the night." She says, laying back on the bed turning away from him. He nods to himself, remembering the bar around the corner. He stands going to the table holding the caps she left eyeing them up. "Don't touch those caps. If you absolutely need some take them from my bag." He freezes eyes still fixated on the caps, how did she know? Sighing he leaves the area, going towards the bar.

He takes a seat and the older man walks over. "What can I get for you son?" "Double of whatever is back there." He nods approvingly pouring dirty brown whiskey into a glass cup, pushing it towards him. He downs it in one pushing the glass back over to be filled again. The old man stares at him before refilling it.

"If I may be a little cliche. What's on your mind?" He sighs, only taking a sip this time. "Boss is driving me crazy." "That short women that came in with you?" MacCready slowly nods eyeing him suspiciously. "Watched the two of you come through the entrance." he says nodding towards the entrance they came through that's in full view, that's how he remember the bar. "Hows she driving you crazy?" "She's just a pain in the ass, dragging me everywhere, blasting music in areas full of ghouls or raiders, always giving." "Sounds like she's taking you on some adventure." He chuckles, MacCready shrugs pushing his glass over again. "More leading me to my death, don't have time for that." "Why not?"

He shrugs again, receiving the glass again. "Maybe it's not that you don't have time but you're reluctant to give that time." "What?" "You two seem to have a bond." "Huh?" The man sighs with a slight smile. "What I'm getting at is that you two seem to be pushing at each other instead of working as friends, or lovers." MacCready chokes on his drink, coughing violently, pounding in his chest. "No, no way in hel- no, no. no to both, she is barely from this world, and I'm not for friends." He nods almost knowingly. "I understand, we'll see." MacCready grumbles sipping at his glass, friends? Lovers? He could laugh, neither would happen, friends are a burden, relationships are a curse, and she wasn't close or an option for either.

 **…**

He wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize, only Soles face comes into view, concern mixed with disappointment, whatever, he doesn't care. What he does care about is the pounding in the back of his head. "Drink water and get ready, I'll return the room key." She says flatly, placing clean water beside his head. He stares at it for a few minutes, mustering as much balance he can to sit up, downing the water. He can't remember the last time he was hung over, he pulls himself up putting on the clothes he stripped from which was everything but his underwear.

He stumbles down the hallway then the steps almost tripping down them. He sees her at the bar friendly chatting with a young man across the bar. Something in his stomach tightens, he pushes it down, must be hang over nausea. She looks over at him, her smile wavers before widening. "Lets go find Northy." She says her voice falling short from excitement.

They leave quickly getting to Prospect Hill late afternoon, both searching up and down every street, alleyway, searching until the sun started to go down. He sighs leaning against a wall, the same thing was happening with Smiling Kate. Sole was standing a few feet away, arms resting on top of her head. Everything was quite, nothing seemed to be moving, his head was finally settling.

"Hey, does it look like a light over there?" Sole says, he pushes off the wall looking around. "Where?" She lifts a finger pointing to a building, he can see a faint light through the darkness and buildings. "Do you think it's Northy?" She asks lowering her arm. "Only one way to find out." He says, staring at the light. She takes lead, clicking through her Pipboy to find the quickest route, before long their standing in front of a broken down house, wall completely gone.

"It's too hard to see right now. We should wait till morning." "Agreed." MacCready tries to squint through the darkness, but as Sole said it was too hard to see, a thick dark layer had fallen over the Commonwealth. "Let's set up camp in that building there, we will be able to see them just fine." They scurry across the road into the build, but instead of find a place to set up a bed like she usually would she finds an old arm chair pushing it to the window and sitting pulling things out of her pack. He looks around not sure what to do, he spots another arm chair by a table with an old cigar box on it. He grabs the box resting it on the chair and pushes it next to hers.

He opens the cigar box to find four still wrapped up in there, yet to be clipped. He shows the box to her but she shakes her head. "I don't smoke." He stares at her confused, she barely drank either, everyone out here either drank or smoke, or more likely both. Why worry about a botched kidney when everyone is trying to kill you? Death is coming either way so who cares? "Why?" He asks flatley, trying his best not to sound interested. "I don't feel like cancer in a world that can't cure it, and coughing out a lung isn't how I want to spend my mornings." He stares at the cigar debating, before shrugging. "Well I'm going to smoke it." "Of course you are." He clips the end, trying his best to hide the flame as he lights it.

All they do is sit and stare at the building, anytime someone would walk by or any small inconvenience would happen, or someone would cough, she would scribble it down on a piece of paper. He eventually got bored and sat back, letting his heavy eyes open and close before he was shaken awake. He carefully opened his eyes, pink scattered across the buildings, the sun must have just come up.

"I've been watching all night and most of the morning. The guards haven't switched yet so now is the perfect time. Now more than every I need your sniper skills. As far as I can tell there is four of them. Soon one will be coming to ground level, I'll get closer to get him, the other is at the far edge." She points to the spot where they will be, he makes a mental note before nodding. "The last two should come out of hiding in the commotion, we'll pick them of then search the place. Okay, we need to hurry, count to thirty." before he can question anything she dashes off, he groans setting up his rifle, 1, 2, 3.

The man comes into view exactly where she said he would be, he takes deep breath. 23, 24, 25. He was starting to get fidgety, this was taking a lot longer then he thought it would. 30. He takes proper aim and fires, soon after that the man on the ground falls. As Sole predicted two men come into sight to see what was happening, he sets his sights on the closest one, he drops, then his partner. That was done with fast. He collects his stuff and runs out to meet her searching body's. "Anything good?" "Nothing too special other than this holotape I found on who must be Northy. 'Find the Silver Shroud'." "Your popular." She smiles lightly popping the tape into her Pipboy.

"Kendra and Delancy are six feet under. The Silver Shroud claimed the hits. Northy, Sinjin wants you to keep up the recruitment efforts. We need more warm bodies after we deal with the costume, and don't worry, Kate's gathering a bunch of meatheads to take the Shroud out. The Boss ain't happy. Now's not a time for failure. He's getting personally involved, he's gonna pay the Shroud's flunky friend a "special" visit in Goodneighbor. After he's done with that, he'll check in. He'll expect results."

The women's voice stops and the tape ejects out, she grabs and throws it tuning too the ghouls station. "No, no, come on Kent be okay, be okay!" Static. Then his raspy voice comes through. "Here's a Sliver Shroud update; in case you missed it, Kendra's rein of terror's over, she won't be-" He's interrupted by a noise in the background he becomes harder to hear as he leans away from the mic. "Wha..oh god what's happening?" "On your knees, dirt-bag!" a female voice is able to be heard, then some scuffling. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kent asks horsley. "Ow!" "Sinjin! All clear." There's a few moments of air before a throaty voice begins to speak. "This is the Shrouds headquarters, so you must be the Shrouds little friend. If you want to see your friend alive Shroud, meet me at Milton's general Hospital."

"Don't do it Shroud it's a trap! Save yourself!" Kent yells out before a gun shot is heard then a whimper from Kent. "Ah! Oh my god! Do it Shroud! Do it! My knee." "Tic, tok, Shroud. Don't keep me waiting. We've got business that needs finishing." The radio goes to static before the message goes to repeat, with her hands shaking she turns it off. MacCready looks over to her, her face completely pale, she walks a few paces ahead of him, before falling too her knees, fingers tangling into her hair and pulling until her knuckles are white, a ear piercing scream tearing from lips, anger, sadness, frustration, the same one he has given before.

"No! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! No! God, fucking dammit, No!" Her yelling quickly turns to sobs, deep and uncontrollable. "Kent, I'm so sorry, Kent no." He slowly walks over to her dropping to his knees beside her, he carefully raps an arm around her shoulder, her body stiffens before she leans into it, sobs become more wild. "Don't worry Boss… Sole, we're going to save him."


End file.
